


No Explosions Necessary

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A small moment of closeness and happiness, Don't copy to another site, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Tenderness, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Cassian.”He’d been drifting somewhere towards sleep. At the sound of K-2’s voice however, Cassian partially opened an eye.He couldn’t seem to come up with words however. “Hm?”There was an element of dry amusement in the droid’s response, “You seem to actually be relaxed for once. It’s very strange. I haven’t seen you like this in one point seven eight years and this time you’re not even drugged.”
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	No Explosions Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalebone/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Whalebone :)

“Cassian.”

He’d been drifting somewhere towards sleep. At the sound of K-2’s voice however, Cassian partially opened an eye.

He couldn’t seem to come up with words however. “Hm?”

There was an element of dry amusement in the droid’s response, “You seem to actually be relaxed for once. It’s very strange. I haven’t seen you like this in one point seven eight years and this time you’re not even drugged.”

“Mm,” Cassian let his eye close again as metal fingers carded through his hair, the touch both not quite hesitant and undeniably soothing. There was an odd sort of lightness building inside him, alongside the temptation to slip into sleep. He mentally poked at the feeling, contemplative, and shifted to better nestle his cheek against a durasteel thigh, breathing in the comforting scent of metal and machine oil.

The temptation to repress the emotion was there of course, but –

Well. Perhaps it would be all right if he indulged it for just a little while.

They were in deep space, at least two day’s lightspeed from anywhere, crammed together in the space K-2 used for charging given the amount of much needed supplies stacked inside Cassian’s little cabin as well as every other available space, claimed from the Empire for the Rebellion’s use. No one was chasing or shooting at them, and all of K-2’s projections had returned an acceptably low probability of their being tracked. The last mission had gone off successfully and even Kay had been pleased with the number of explosions he’d caused. The ship’s heater was working properly and neither of them were notably hurt.

“If I didn’t know better,” Kay’s fingers passed from Cassian’s brow over the crown of his head in a long slow stroke and didn’t stop there, pausing at the base of his skull and then – when Cassian did nothing to object – stroking down the nape of the man’s neck to his collar, “I would venture to suggest you were happy.”

“Hm?” Was that the odd feeling inside him? Cassian fought the brief temptation to overly react, refusing to admit to a stir of mild embarrassment at being so called out.

He also had to firm his lips to keep them from twitching upwards into the beginnings of a smile all the same.

“It’s extremely uncharacteristic of you,” Kay was continuing, dry, “I can only predict that something is now going to go terribly wrong.”

“Don’t say it!” His brow wrinkling, Cassian interjected hastily over these last couple of words, relaxed enough in their current situation to go so far as to sit up and start to hold out a warding hand.

Leaning against the wall of the tiny room as he was, K-2 reset his optics as if in surprise at the sudden proximity, while Cassian went still. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been physically close before – but while they sometimes leaned shoulder to arm or Cassian would clap his hand against Kay’s chestplate, it had been the first time he’d rested his head on the droid’s leg and they didn’t tend to sit this close face to face.

“Kay –” K-2’s name spilled out of Cassian.

“Cassian?” His hand on the back of Cassian’s neck dislodged by the man’s movement, the droid started to draw it down towards his lap.

His chest tight, Cassian watched as his own hand seemed to reach without his conscious permission for Kay’s.

“Don’t,” He managed to repeat more moderately, “Please don’t predict all the ways everything might go wrong.”

Even if it did feel decidedly strange to have such a period of idleness. Even if Cassian had a tendency to mull over possible negative outcomes himself.

“Couldn’t –” The question stalled on his tongue.

But still, couldn’t they have a bit more of this? Just Cassian and Kay crammed together in this tiny room like this, just for a while longer, just for once. There didn’t – There didn’t have to be anything more to it than that.

Cassian wouldn’t allow himself to be greedy; to long for anything further. Not unless it became clear Kay wanted it. And besides, the droid was right, however strange the emotion felt.

It _was_ happiness.

“But won’t you become bored and cantankerous if things keep going so easily?” K-2 tipped his head curiously, “You can’t even distract yourself with the mission report.”

This was true: Cassian had drafted it habitually at the first opportunity after the post-mission getaway. He’d check and write up the final version when they were back at base.

“I think you’re speaking for yourself,” Letting his fingertips graze Kay’s knuckles, Cassian kept his voice even with an effort, “Are _you_ all right with our current status, Kay? I know what you’re like when there’s nothing for you to analyse.”

His breath caught as Kay gently turned his hand to tangle their fingers together.

If his friend had been organic, Cassian had the decided impression the droid would have smiled. As it was, Kay brushed his thumb lightly over Cassian’s as he emitted an electronic noise of amusement.

“Of all organics, you are the only one I find more than moderately interesting,” He raised his free hand to cup Cassian’s cheek, the touch shooting down through Cassian to tighten his stomach. Humming, K-2 pressed their foreheads together, “ _More_ than moderately interesting – very much so, in fact. Cassian. I predict I’ll find analysing you entirely satisfactory if we find a way to keep occupied.”

“If you’re suggesting you’re planning on staring me while I sleep –” Cassian half-threatened and half-joked, only just catching himself from chasing after Kay when the droid drew back.

“That wasn’t what I was going to suggest,” K-2 only went far enough for them to be able to properly see one another, his fans whirring when Cassian carefully drew their joined hands up.

“I know,” Finding he was smiling a little helplessly, Cassian dared to graze his mouth ever so lightly over durasteel fingertips, gratified when Kay let out a sound of pleased surprise, “Kay. _Are_ you happy like this?”

“You are safe, only suffering from minor injuries and displaying unusual levels of comfort and contentment,” Kay traced Cassian’s upper lip with his index finger, while the fingers of his other hand left Cassian’s cheek to trail down the length of his throat, “You are also in my arms and I have no intention of letting you go.”

“I –” _Don’t want you to_. Cassian ducked his head. Licking his dry lips on a slightly shaky breath as metal fingers investigated his clavicle, he startled a little with a shock of desire as the tip of his tongue swiped over the tip of Kay’s finger.

Forget being content with settling for nothing further. He wanted anything Kay was willing to give.

“O-oh,” Kay’s vocabulator fractured into dual tones, “ _Cassian_.” Pressing their foreheads gently together again, he shut off his optics, “ _Of course_ I’m happy. No explosions necessary, this time.”


End file.
